Merlyn
Powers and Stats Tiering System:''' '''Varies, '''At least '''4-B+ to 2-A '| '''2-A '| '''2-A Name: Merlyn, Merlin, Myrrdin Origin: Marvel Comics Gender: Male. Age: Unknown (at least thousands of years old, likely far older) Classification: '''Otherworldly Being, Sorcerer Supreme, Omniversal Guardian, Multiversal Gestalt of Merlin '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Magic, Shape-Shifting, Energy Manipulation & Projection & Absorption, Teleportation, Interdimenseional/Universal Travel, Illusion Creation (Can create life-like ones of himself), Resurrection, Levitation, Sealing, Telepathy, Time Manipulation & Stop (Able to travel through time for himself and others, can stop time, etc), Telekinesis, Hand-to-Hand Combat, Regeneration, Astral Projection, Summoning (Even as a disembodied spirit), Soul Manipulation (Can force someone’s soul back into their body upon death), Mind Manipulation (Can restore lost memories), Life & Death Manipulation (Can send someone's astral form across realms; can create life at will), Transmutation, Elemental Manipulation, Reality Warping, Can physically grab and shield someone across universes and dimensions Attack Potency: Varies''' from at least Solar System level+ (Able to contend with his impostor, Maha Yogi, who has taken on numerous Heralds in the past) to Multiverse level+ '(Banished Melanicus outside the multiverse, a demon capable of threatening all realities and beyond; resisted The Fury infecting him as well as his Otherworld self controlling him and forced them out; potentially fought and defeated the Vishanti in The Marvel Tarot book; possessed the "Omniversal Books of Illusion and Deception" (i.e. the Books of the Vishanti and the Darkhold) in the Earth X reality) | '''Multiverse level+ '(Defeated the Omniversal Guardian Roma in battle; regularly plays chess with all existence) | '''Multiverse level+ (Created all the technology that the Captain Britain Corps and the Omniversal Guardians utilize such as the Starlight Citadel, the Celestial Nullifier, etc.; absorbed an energy source permeating the entire Omniverse) Speed: Varies 'at least '''Massively FTL+ '(Able to keep up with Maha Yogi) to '''Immeasurable (Can commune in a place beyond all space and time with the other Higher Evolutionaries to monitor the multiverse) | Immeasurable (Exists beyond the Omniverse in Otherworld; regularly travels to and from there) | Immeasurable '''(Reacted to The Fury's attack on Captain U.K. from Otherworld) Lifting Strength:' '''Varies, Unknown | Unknown | Unknown' Striking Strength:''' '''Varies at least Solar System Class+ to Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ | Multiversal+ Durability:''' '''Varies at least Solar System level+ 'to '''Multiverse level+ '(Fought with Melanicus and banished him; tore The Fury out of his body; potentially fought and defeated the Vishanti in battle) | '''Multiverse level+(Took hits from Roma; regenerated from the combined form of Mad Jim Jaspers and The Fury blasting him) | Multiverse level+ (Tanked a blast from The Fury which seared his hands; absorbed an energy source permeating the entire Omniverse) Stamina:''' Varies, Very high to Unknown | Unknown | Unknown Range:' Varies from one planetary diameter to Multiversal+ (Banished Melanicus outside the multiverse; could sense his Otherworld self across the multiverse) | Multiversal+ (Controls every aspect of himself across the Omniverse; plays chess with the multiverse) | Multiversal+ (Stopped The Fury from killing Captain U.K. while within Otherworld; whisked Captain Britain, Jackdaw and Modred to Otherworld) '''Standard Equipment: '''Occasionally carries a staff Intelligence': '''Extremely high (Highly knowledgeable on matters of cosmic and Omniversal importance) | Extremely high (A master of manipulating cosmic events for millennia; prepared years in advance for the rise of Mad Jim Jaspers) '''Weaknesses: '''Requires concentration for his spells to work; the Jaspers Warp can cause his powers to lose its potency; the Energy Matrix appears infrequently across the multiverse for it to be effective unless properly stored in Merlyn's Lighthouse which got destroyed.